


Seven Minutes

by buying_the_space_farm



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Succeeding, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kissing In A Closet, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, So much kissing, it is implied that atlantis is trying to matchmake, trapped in a closet? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Rodney thought he was relatively safe in the game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. No one would want to kiss him when they got in the closet and if they did, he could chew them out.That was before it was his turn and the thermos landed on Sheppard. On John.This really couldn't get any worse, could it?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NEW HERE DONT KILL ME. first mcshep fic, with more to come alsdhf  
> also i am no longer confident in my characterization. im sorry if its horrible >.<

Seven Minutes in Heaven. That was what Sheppard had suggested for the group to play when one of the ZedPMs went offline. The scientists of the expedition had all done as much as they could, but Atlantis was being stubborn in the way only cities millions of years old could be. They had literally tried unplugging and then plugging the ZedPM back in and well. It hadn’t worked.

So Rodney was here in one of the larger sets quarters, with a mix of marines and scientists in a circle, and a flat-sided thermos in the middle of said circle.

This wasn’t going to end well.

He had been lulled into a sense of security. He hadn't been picked yet and therefore hadn't had a turn of his own yet. He had been forced to see Sheppard go into the closet with a few people already but they hadn't come out any the worse for wear so he hadn't had any reason to feel unjustly jealous.

But the fact that the person he was forced to go into the closet with first was Teyla could only speak for his fate. Teyla only smiled at him genially, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the closet when he refused to move out of his spot.

Teyla placed her hand on the scanner and the door swooshed open, allowing them to step in, then swooshed closed. Rodney thought the lights on then just stared at Teyla.

“I. No.” He said, lips thinning. “I can’t kiss you or, or, or do anything and—”

“Rodney, I understand,” Teyla said, placing her hand on his upper arm. “We can just talk for the next few minutes if that’s what you want.”

Rodney smiled tightly and nodded.

“We can discuss your new training regimen?”

Rodney groaned softly, not wanting anyone outside to think anything untoward was going on. “No more Bantos rods, please?”

Teyla smirked. “You need to get better with them, Rodney.”

Rodney pouted, but the friendly atmosphere Teyla had set was nice enough to spend ten minutes in, and they came out of the closet none the worse for wear.

But then it was his turn to spin the thermos and—

Of course it would land on Sheppard. On John. It was like the universe, nay, like the _city,_ knew about his crush and had somehow stopped the thermos and this could not get worse.

He could already feel his face heating up again and he wanted to curl up in a ball and die but then everyone would know, so. Hopefully, the group would just blame it on their joking animosity between each other and not on other, possibly less savory things.

Rodney levered himself to his feet and walked morosely behind John towards the closet, a few wolf whistles following them, much to his embarrassment. 

They entered the closet, John thinking the lights on before Rodney could, but only to a dim level. Enough for them to see each other, but not to show themselves in sharp relief. Rodney was grateful for it. Maybe John wouldn’t see his blush then.

“We don’t—” “Can we just—” They both started at the same time. Rodney sighed and restarted his sentence. “We don’t have to do anything.”

“But is that really in the spirit of the game?” John asked, shrugging.

Jealousy flared in Rodney’s chest. _Had_ John been kissing everyone he had been sent into the closet with? He knew he was a playboy but honestly. What about mono?

“I’d rather not,” Rodney said stiffly, but his eyes darted down to follow the path of John’s tongue when it flicked out to wet his lips. He swallowed then, mouth suddenly dry.

John smirked at him and stepped closer to him when they were a scant two paces apart in the first place. “Are you sure about that?”

Rodney clenched his jaw. “I am.” Despite his words, his dick twitched in his pants. This was either going to end in extremely bad or extremely good circumstances.

John’s arms came up to cage him in, hands resting on the wall that Rodney was leaning against. He leaned forward slowly, slowly, slowly, until his lips grazed Rodney’s ear. “Not even a little bit?” He whispered, hot air rushing past the sensitive skin.

Rodney shivered and John snickered at the movement. He nipped at Rodney’s earlobe and he involuntarily turned, brushing his own lips against John’s cheek. Their faces aligned, sides of their noses brushing as they leaned their foreheads against each other, sharing each other’s air. 

Rodney took in a shuddering breath and pressed forward the barest amount, the barest strip of air separating them, and then John closed the gap, lips sliding dryly against his own. Rodney did _not_ whimper, but he did gasp, allowing John to slip his tongue inside Rodney's mouth by the slightest amount, sliding against the inside of his bottom lip.

Rodney's hands unclenched from the fists they had formed at his sides and lifted to frame John's waist. He didn't slip his hands under his shirt, not yet, but the promise of soft skin made his fingertips tingle.

He let his tongue meet John's and they slid sweetly against each other, moving at a soft, slow pace, something like how Rodney had imagined _other_ activities might feel.

He let out a soft moan when one of John's hands crept away from the wall and into his hair, tugging the soft strands to move Rodney's head where he wanted it. John let out a small huff of air through his nose, unwilling to part the kiss.

After another minute of soft kissing, Rodney broke away, panting after taking in too quick breaths through his nose.

"Please tell me this isn't just for the game," he said, hands clutching at John's sides.

John learned his forehead against Rodney's again. "You're the first person I've kissed since the game started," he replied, breath fanning out against Rodney's face.

In a flash, Rodney surged back into the kiss, harsh and panting, clutching John closer to him, as close as they could be. John moaned, stepping that last step closer till their legs were interlocked and he could feel John's erection against his hip, just like he was sure John could feel his.

Rodney unconsciously ground forward into John, moaning low in his throat as he did so. John’s other hand finally came away from the wall and clutched at Rodney’s hip, crushing them together, cocks hot and hard between them.

While one hand finally found precious skin under John’s shirt, Rodney’s other hand drifted up, up, up, until it was entangled in John’s hair so that they mirrored one another.

He didn’t _mean_ to lose track of time, but between their semi-frantic frottage and the delectable kissing, the knock on the closet door came far too soon.

They jerked back from one another and Rodney hissed, “What do we do?”

“Fuck,” John swore. He took in a shaky breath before backing away from Rodney. Before he could stop himself though, Rodney reached out and grabbed his hand, tethering them together. He flashed a weak smile at John who beamed back at him.

The door wooshed open at one of their thoughts and before he could think, John was tugging him through the opening and towards the door to the room as a whole.

“Gotta go, guys, duty calls,” John called over his shoulder. The state of his even more wilder hair than usual and their shirts as a whole spoke to what had happened in the closet and what they were likely going to get up to after they left the room.

Giggles erupted behind them and Rodney flashed a glare at the scientists in the group, some of whom he could have sworn were whispering excitedly between one another. He also could have sworn he heard someone say that someone else owed them the good coffee now. He didn’t see or hear anything else once they were in the hall because John tugged him around to face him once they were out of sight of the room and he kissed him, right there in the middle of the hallway.

Rodney did whimper this time, hands clutching at John again, desperate for something to hold on to.

John broke away from him and smiled, smiled so _brightly,_ cheeks flushed and eyes alight. “Your room or mine?”

“Yours is closer,” Rodney said, voice rough. “Now can we go, please?”

John returned to his one-handed grip and dragged Rodney behind him to his tiny quarters. Rodney had to almost jog to keep up with him but it was worth it for what was coming.

Heh. Coming.

They arrived at John's quarters and they were barely through the door before John was pressing him against the door, ravishing his mouth once more.

This may have also been like what Rodney imagined other, _other_ activities would have been like.

When John's thigh inserted itself between his legs, he frotted against it mindlessly, desperate for some friction against his cock.

"Slow down," John muttered through the kiss. "Slow down, we have all night."

Rodney groaned at the thought of what they could do with a whole night.

"Please tell me this isn't a one-time thing," Rodney gasped, breaking the kiss.

"I really hope not," John said, voice uncertain for a moment.

Rodney darted forward to press a kiss to his cheek. He leaned back again, staring into John's eyes. "Good. I hope it isn't either."

He wanted to say more, say that he wanted more than hurried fucks in either of their rooms, but the wariness present in John's face stopped him. Rodney didn't doubt that John cared for him, didn't doubt that he (maybe even) loved him, but it was too soon to say it. Too soon to acknowledge the feelings between them.

Instead of saying anything, he poured his feelings into another kiss and John responded in kind, enthusiastic as ever. Rodney pressed John back, away from the door and towards the bed.

John's knees hit the bed and he buckled, dragging Rodney down with him. They were only halfway up the mattress at most and even though Rodney had managed to straddle John, his lower legs were still dangling off of the end of the bed.

John chuckled against his mouth and wormed his way up the bed, Rodney crawling after him. When all his legs were on the bed, he sat up and John followed him, unwilling to break the kiss.

"John," Rodney whined. "Let me get my shirt off, for fuck's sake."

"God, yes," John said, pressing kisses into his jaw and neck.

Rodney pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it somewhere behind him. He edged his hands under John's shirt, skimming it upwards until John was forced to break the kiss again and draw his arms up to disentangle from the shirt.

Rodney started to work on their pants, undoing the fly on each of them but before he could drag his pants farther down than below his ass, John's hands were on him, on his cock.

Rodney bit his lip to stop the noise that wanted to erupt from his throat. John just snickered in the crook of his neck and pressed a kiss there before nipping at it lightly.

Before he could overthink things. He reached into John's underwear and stroked his hand as well as he could over the hard cock he found there. He pressed the band of the briefs under John's cock, carefully drawing it out and inspecting it in the low light of the room. It was somehow a pretty cock, or so Rodney thought, long and just this side of thick, something he would love to have inside him one day but right now was— far too hurried for that.

John had started stroking his cock and Rodney just wanted to thrust into the tight, dry grip until he came but John deserved some attention, too.

He drew his hand away for a bare second, ignoring John's grunt of disappointment, and licked up his palm and fingers, making his grip just the right amount of slippery for a good handjob. He reached back down again and stroked John, dipping back in for a kiss at the same time. 

Their kisses grew sloppier as they individually grew closer to orgasm— soon enough they were just breathing in each other's air and rubbing each other's cocks as fast as was comfortable. Rodney whined high in his throat, voice cracking for a moment at the twist John had added to his stroking. In return, he rubbed the spot just under the head of John's cock with his thumb.

John ground out a "Fuck," before he dropped his face into the crook of Rodney's neck. "I'm close," he whispered.

Rodney choked out a “Me, too,” before he started frotting against John again.

He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine, drawing his balls up tight to his body, slowly but inexorable becoming more present. He pushed John’s hand away, a sound of surprise escaping him before Rodney’s hands pressed their cocks together in his hand.

John bit him then, hard, muffling the sound he made.

“Come on, John, come on, _fuck,”_ Rodney said between panting for breath. 

After three, five, seven more strokes, John shuddered apart in his arms and Rodney soon followed, come spurting from their cocks and smoothing the way of the strokes that worked them through the aftershocks.

John curled his arms around Rodney and kept his face buried between his shoulder and neck.

Rodney breathed harshly for another minute or two before pressing John back into the bed. He went easily enough and even let him slide off to the side so he wasn't crushing him beneath his weight. He tucked his head under John’s chin and spoke with as even as voice as he could manage.

“Good?” He asked.

John’s hands started stroking up and down his back. “Better than.” He pressed a kiss into Rodney’s hair. 

Rodney hid his smile in John’s chest.

He supposed Seven Minutes in Heaven wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> me first writing this fic: ONFIDENT BEYOND ALL BELIEF  
> me writing the end of this fic: oh lord this is,,, oof  
> but here i am posting it anyway.  
> hope you enjoyed! be gentle with me in the comments please  
> tumblr: buyingthespacefarm


End file.
